


Deseos y Esperanzas

by Boa



Series: Even in the Darkest of Times [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Good and Evil, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Poetry, Pregnancy, Rukh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boa/pseuds/Boa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sonido del viento despertó a Owain. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Las velas de sebo y las lámparas de aceite hacía tiempo que se habían apagado. Sólo se distinguían las vagas siluetas de los objetos gracias al brillo de las antorchas de los pasillos, cuyo resplandor se colaba por debajo del portón. A su lado un cuerpo respiraba tranquilo. El noble suspiró, y encendió una luz tenue y cerúlea. La estancia se volvió cálida y dispersó el frío de las sombras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deseos y Esperanzas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no tendrá sentido para aquellos que no sean usuarios en el foro ¡Ábrete Sésamo!. Es parte de una colección de historias que escribo para mis amigos. Este fic está dedicado a todos los personajes del foro, en especial a Palutake, ya que todos sus personajes aparecen en él. No hay ninguna advertencia salvo posibles feelings y algunas referencias a frases famosas de otros géneros de la literatura como Tolkien o Jane Austen. 
> 
> Lady Scheherazade y Gyokuen Ren son personajes pertenecientes a Shinobu Ohtaka en su serie Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Marina Fanalis y Owain Alexius son personajes inventados por sus respectivos usuarios en el foro Ábrete Sésamo. 
> 
> Si estás interesado por leer este trabajo y quieres tener un poco de información acerca de los personajes que no conoces, aquí dejo unas pequeñas características: 
> 
> \- Owain Alexius: 18. Noble de Reim. Escritor y poeta. Su apariencia física sería Owain (Fire Emblem: Awakening). Está casado con Marina.  
> \- Marina Fanalis: 20. Fanalis mestiza de un jefe de la Isla Torán y una gladiadora. Viajera y pirata. Está casada con Owain y espera su primer bebé.

El palacio real de Remano dormía tranquilo. Disfrutando de la sosegada noche, me deslicé en silencio, buscando algún lugar por donde entrar: un hueco en las paredes de piedra, una ventana abierta, o el descuido de un guardia que deja entornada una puerta. Rodeé la Gran Casa, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se arquearan, como si me dedicaran una reverencia. Las hojas verdes que habían brotado en sus tallos más bajos siguieron mi estela, bailando y retorciéndose de júbilo al ser por fin libres de la madre que les había visto crecer. No sospechaban que esa misma libertad les llevaría a convertirse en un montón de hojarasca seca tan diferente de los pétalos esmeralda que ahora volaban. Ascendí trotando por los muros llenos de enredaderas. Me asomé a los patios y oteé en los ventanales hasta que encontré uno que estaba abierto. Me escurrí sigilosa, apartando con cuidado las cortinas blancas, solo visibles por los últimos rayos de Luna. 

El sonido del viento despertó a Owain. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Las velas de sebo y las lámparas de aceite hacía tiempo que se habían apagado. Sólo se distinguían las vagas siluetas de los objetos gracias al brillo de las antorchas de los pasillos, cuyo resplandor se colaba por debajo del portón. A su lado un cuerpo respiraba tranquilo. El noble suspiró, y encendió una luz tenue y cerúlea. La estancia se volvió cálida y dispersó el frío de las sombras. 

Se giró un poco para observar la figura que compartía su cama. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Soñaba algo bonito por la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios. Owain pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojizos de la joven, acariciándolos con infinito cariño. Después recorrió con el pulgar su sien, su pómulo y su mejilla. Había mucha adoración en sus tiernas acciones. El muchacho estuvo así unos minutos, feliz por el simple hecho de tenerla frente a sí. Sintió una emoción tan intensa que el cuerpo no lograba contenerla. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se agachó hasta apoyar sus labios sobre la frente de la mujer, y susurró: 

\- “No es amor un amor que siempre cambia por momentos, o a distanciarse en la distancia tiende. ¡Oh! no, es un faro imperturbable que contempla las tempestades y nunca se estremece...” - Tomó aire. Sus labios habían ido recorriendo su rostro, dejando cada palabra impresa en su piel como la más hermosa carta de amor.- “...es la estrella para todo barco sin rumbo, cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura. No es amor bufón del Tiempo, aunque los rosados labios y mejillas corva guadaña sigan: El amor no varía con sus breves horas y semanas, sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo..”. - Su voz se perdió en el eco de la habitación. Estaba cargada de una pasión tan grande como las dimensiones del alma.

\- “Gracias por amarme, Marina.”

La mujer seguía sin moverse. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo. Para Owain era como una visión divina. Estaba tendida sobre el suave colchón, rodeada de ricas sedas y almohadones de plumas y terciopelo. Aunque ella trató de insistir en que no había necesidad de ningún lujo, el noble experimentaba un enorme placer en mimar a su amada. 

La luz de la vela crepitó, lanzando disparos luminosos por la estancia. Se distinguieron los muebles de ricas maderas, exportados de todas partes del mundo. El color lapislázuli de Heliohapt se mezclaba con el oro imperial de Kou en los mosaicos del suelo, que formaban encantadoras imágenes y grabados. Frescos adornaban las paredes. Algunos mostraban batallas gloriosas del Imperio Reim. Otros historias populares con la que todo ciudadano de la nación crecía. Sin embargo, la pintura más llamativa de la habitación no pertenecía a ninguno de ambos géneros. Sobre el cabecero de la cama había dibujado un cielo estrellado, donde flotaban partículas de luz que no eran las estrellas, sino la guía del Destino que guardaba a los durmientes de las pesadillas. 

Owain se inclinó y besó a la muchacha. 

\- “Volveré”. - No era una promesa, era un hecho.

Entonces se incorporó y se puso las sandalias que yacían a los pies de la cama. Se llevó la vela consigo para iluminar el camino y yo seguí su sombra, con cuidado de no hacerme notar. Aún así le vi arrebujarse en su camisa de lino, protegiéndose del viento que le provocaba escalofríos. Avanzó en silencio por los amplios y gélidos pasillos. No había ni un alma, solo piedra y el fuego de las antorchas, cuya calidez parecía muy lejana a ese mundo a pesar de estar colgadas a menos de dos metros del suelo. Un suspiró escapó a sus labios. El palacio parecía tan deshumanizado cuando no había luz... 

La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas. Casi todos dormían a pesar de que faltaban pocas horas para que saliera el sol. Sin embargo, había personas levantadas aunque se quedaran en las sombras y se asemejaran a un espectro más. Una de las estancias que Owain traspasó estaba más iluminada que las demás. No tenía un portón cerrado, sino que varias columnas le servían de entrada abierta a todo el mundo. Si te atrevías a mirar dentro, se descubrirían tres escaleras que bajaban a una gran explanada en cuyo centro se erguía un altar de granito, plata y oro. 

Figuras pululaban a su alrededor. Unos rezaban, otros encendían varillas de sándalo y otras especias aromáticas en señal de respeto. Un grupo de doncellas cantaba mientras colocaban flores alrededor del panteón. Su aroma era perceptible desde las primeras columnas. La fragancia te envolvía. Alguien con un olfato muy desarrollado podría averiguar su distinta procedencia gracias a su olor exótico y lejano a Reim. Pero era mucho más sencillo saberlo por las tarjetas que venían con las flores y que habían situado a lo largo de todas las columnas. Había muchos nombres, incluso algunos repetidos. Owain los observó con interés, deteniéndose un segundo en su recorrido. Conocía a muchas de esas personas: Mu, Titus, Sissi, Lamia... Había tantos mensajes suyos... Tantos poemas, dibujos e incluso cartas de amor que el muchacho tuvo que apartar la mirada porque sentía que podría echarse a llorar. Decidió continuar. No podía quedarse atrás. No es lo que su amada y difunta sacerdotisa hubiera querido para sus ciudadanos. 

Al final del corredor se detuvo frente a un portón de grueso ébano tallado. Lo empujó con facilidad y lo cerró tras de él con un sonido quedo. La llama parpadeó por la súbita corriente que entró en la habitación, pero se recompuso como si alguien la hubiera avivado. Owain se adentró en la habitación, mucho más amplia de lo que una sencilla vela podía alumbrar. Estaba llena de libros colocados en las paredes, ordenados en inmensos estantes que ocupaban desde el suelo hasta el techo. La mayoría del piso estaba invadido por pergaminos, mapas, cajas y papeles sin clasificar. Había mucho silencio. Solo se escuchaba el eco de su respiración y a los muebles antiguos crepitando, recordando otras épocas y otras vidas. 

No había prácticamente ninguna luz. La estancia siempre estaba iluminada por la claridad natural del sol, o en contrapartida, por un artefacto ideado por los magos de Reim: se trababan de esferitas blancas y luminosas, que flotaban a la altura de los ojos y que se movían a voluntad propia. Poblaban la biblioteca, eran sus luciérnagas y sus guardianas. Con la presencia de Owain, volaron hasta él. Cualquiera diría que se alegraban de verlo, por el modo que se reunían a su alrededor. Gracias a su luz, el muchacho no tuvo necesidad de emplear la vela, y la apagó con un soplo. 

En una de las esquinas de la estancia había un pequeño recoveco, aislado y silencioso. Owain se sentó en el escritorio que había en su centro, cuya repisa estaba rebosante de escritos. La tinta había estropeado casi toda la maravillosa madera. Había surcos de toda clase sobre su superficie, pero eso no le importaba. Era su mesa de trabajo, donde la mayoría de su obra había sido compuesta. Aquellas marcas eran cicatrices de la propia inspiración. Un recordatorio de que la imaginación y la magia de la creación siempre tenían un precio. 

Cogió una pluma y en una hoja que ya tenía cosas escritas comenzó a garabatear. Al principio eran ideas inconexas. Palabras. Pero después fueron surgiendo párrafos y metáforas. Los personajes crecían, iban tomando color y creando su propia historia. Nacía un cuento. Una memoria sobre el amor, el sacrificio, la ternura y el esfuerzo. Toda una vida llena de actos con un peso y una razón. Toda una vida temiendo perderse, hasta que Marina le encontró. Ella era su libertad, mientras que él era el puerto que se mantenía firme hasta en la más tormentosa marea. Él era el hogar, ella la aventura. Dos partes de una misma existencia. De una misma alma que habitaba en dos cuerpos. Y que no tenía sentido la una sin la otra. 

Esa creciente inspiración le mantuvo en vela durante horas, hasta que Somnus posó su pesado manto sobre él, y sus ojos se rindieron al sueño. El amanecer estaba próximo. En el horizonte se apreciaban líneas de colores cálidos, pero el Sol aún no hacía su aparición. La Luna seguía llena y elegante en el firmamento, preparada para volver a desaparecer y dejar al Gran Astro iluminar la Tierra un día más. 

Me quedé observando a Owain durante mucho tiempo, recordando viejas aventuras que me habían sucedido no hacía tanto y velando por que sus sueños fueran tranquilos y hermosos, como las historias que le había visto componer. Después me asomé al ventanal para ver el amanecer, como siempre me había gustado. Tenía algo tan placentero que podría pasar horas contemplando el alba. Una y otra vez viendo como la luz ganaba a la oscuridad. 

Pero a pesar de que sabía que la luz iba a volver, sentí algo, una premonición, de que no iba a ser así. Era un sexto sentido, una voz de alarma en mi cabeza. Pero ¿Qué podría ser? Me giré para observar a mi alrededor. Las esferas brillantes flotaban tranquilas sobre las cabezas del dormido. Pero de repente, se apartaron aterrorizadas y volaron a esconderse entre los estantes. Había alguien como yo. Una presencia sin rostro, sin cuerpo. Pero mucho más oscura. Tanto, que la tierra se estremeció con levedad, y los papeles volaron en un torbellino destinado a traer el caos al mundo. Y de repente se detuvo. Solo para concentrarse en una sombra. Un contorno familiar y desagradable. 

\- “No pensé que te volvería a ver... Scheherazade”. - Comentó la sombra. Su voz femenina podría ser encantadora, pero el sarcasmo impreso en sus palabras cortaba como el hielo. 

\- “Regresa a tu país, Gyokuen. Nada tienes que hacer aquí.” - Respondí neutra, pero con cierto tono de amenaza, avanzando hacia ella sin temor.

\- “Veo que el estar muerta no ha matado tu escaso sentido del humor. Yo que venía a hacer una visita a tus pobres niños, que han perdido a su madre....” - Contestó, siempre apacible. Como si lo que decía, el veneno que soltaba, fueran meras quimeras. La detestaba con todo mi corazón. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado. Cómo una sola persona podía concentrar toda esa ira, esa calamidad, en un solo cuerpo. La sombra de Gyokuen se acercó a Owain, que se estremecía con su tacto gélido. Noté como sus sueños se poblaban de pesadillas, de las realidades a las que más temía y que se mostraban en su cabeza como algo real, no como un sueño. Me agité en mi sitio, enfadada por su presencia cada vez más. -“Quizás necesiten una nueva, ¿No crees?” 

\- “No la han perdido.”- Aseguré, firme. Me aproximé a Owain y le cubrí con mi halo. Protegiéndole de la telaraña que pretendía trazar Gyokuen. Estábamos frente a frente. - “Siempre estaré con ellos. Y ahora tienen a otra persona a la que seguir. No están solos.” 

\- “Oh sí... Es cierto. Ese niño al que has dejado en el poder... Siempre se me olvida, que cabeza la mía... Supongo que sobre el pobre recaerá toda la culpa cuando tu imperio sea consumido por el mio, y tú solo seas capaz de mirar como mi Padre consume su legado y se hace con el mundo.”

Pude sentir como la Bruja de Al-Sarmen sonreía desde su trono en Kou. Se estaba regocijando y disfrutando de la aparente debilidad de Reim, sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurría dentro de los muros de piedra. - "Veo el fuego que arrasará tu imperio. Veo su caída. Y tú estarás ahí para observar como se destruye, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto." 

Suspiré cansada. Era difícil razonar con una persona que había perdido su corazón en la Oscuridad. Perdían el sentido y la razón, y aunque Gyokuen seguía tiendo unos modales exquisitos y pulcros, sus palabras delataban su mente trastornada por la codicia y el poder. No se podía hacer nada, salvo destruirla y librar al mundo de su maldad. Pero ese cometido sería la misión de las siguientes generaciones que cada vez más, se iban abriendo paso en el mundo. 

\- “No lo entiendes. Hay mucho más que casas, dinero y territorio en este Imperio. Hay personas unidas por los lazos del amor. Y tú no puedes destruirlo, ni con un millón de ejércitos, ni con todos los hechizos del mundo”. - Me alcé sobre mi misma. Las esferas voladoras salieron de sus escondites para rodearme e iluminar la sombra de Gyokuen, que cada vez más se iba echando hacia atrás. Solo era eso. Una mancha negra sin poder o mandato en esas tierras. Un espectro que se escondía en las sombras. Una pesadilla que solo habitaba en los sueños. Y mientras hubiera luz, no podría hacer nada con ese aspecto. 

\- “Y cuando repito que no podrás encontrarlos. Es porque esos lazos no podrán ser visibles a alguien que no comprende su esencia. Y ni mil sabuesos, ni tus armas mágicas podrán rastrearlos. Esos lazos son los del destino, que se mantiene firme aunque tú hayas renegado de él.”

Gyokuen se rio con suavidad, casi como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso. Casi podía verla posando una mano sobre sus finos labios, mientras los sacerdotes a su alrededor la miraban expectantes bajo sus togas blancas. 

Entonces los primeros rayos de sol emergieron del horizonte. Fueron avanzando como una fuente líquida por los montes y el pueblo de Laem, escalaron las murallas y despertaron a los habitantes de Remano, que una vez más volvían a la vida. Penetraron por los ventanales como un raudal de claridad y pureza, y la sombra se estremeció y se alejó de mi, aterrada. Con esos rayos se levantaban también los sentimientos y los sueños de las personas, que salían de la mente de los ciudadanos para hacerse de verdad en el mundo real. La gente volvía a amarse, a gritarse, y a arreglar los pequeños conflictos habituales que surgían en el día a día. Eran las cosas pequeñas, los actos cotidianos de personas normales los que mantenían a la oscuridad a ralla. Los actos simples de gentileza y amor. 

Con un último suspiro, la luz iluminó toda la biblioteca, y el espectro de Gyokuen desapareció en las sombras, retornando de nuevo a su dueña, que mantenía una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Le gustaban los juegos, y aquel tenía de ser uno muy entretenido. Tenían la eternidad para jugarlo. 

Pero las tinieblas no fueron lo único que se llevó la presencia de la luz. Sentí que cada vez más, mi espíritu no estaba en esa tierra. Volvía al palacio sagrado, tan lejano a la amada tierra que debía dejar atrás pero que nunca olvidaría. Acaricié los cabellos de Owain, que se revolvió en su sueño a punto de despertarse. Siempre sentía tristeza al irme. A pesar de que sabía que volvería a la noche siguiente para velar los sueños de mis niños. 

Y con las risas de los infantes que jugaban fuera, y las canciones de los hombres que volvían al trabajo me despedí una vez más de mi adorada ciudad y volé hacia el cielo, al encuentro de mi destino que me llevaba de nuevo a casa.


	2. Soñando contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que el primer capítulo, el universo perteneciente a Shinobu Ohtaka en su serie Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Marina Fanalis y Owain Alexius son personajes inventados por sus respectivos usuarios en el foro Ábrete Sésamo. Se nombran a personajes que pertenecen bien a Shinobu Ohtaka o a personas de este foro, pero que no tienen peso importante en la historia. Este fic está dedicado a Marina Fanalis como regalo del amigo invisible. La historia sigue el hilo argumental del primer capítulo.

El viento arrastró las cortinas del enorme balcón. Las apartó a un lado, como si un espíritu guardián fuera el encargado de llenar la habitación de aire nuevo cada mañana. El olor del pueblo entró a raudales. El aroma del pan recién horneado, los olivos que recorrían los campos y los jardines de Remano, la esencia del jazmín y los viñedos que plantaban y que dotaban a la ciudad de una fragancia incomparable con la del resto del mundo. Quién hubiera estado en la capital, se enamoraría de sus sabores, de la lavanda que colgaban de las ventanas, del laurel que adornaba las cabezas de los transeúntes que se echaban a la calle otro día más. Nadie podría olvidar el gusto de la tierra en el paladar, labrada y amada por sus trabajadores. Ni sus hermosas construcciones que deleitaban y protegían a sus habitantes del terrorífico mundo exterior. 

El sol entró decidido en la estancia junto con la brisa. Pareciera como si ambos fueran de la mano. Pureza y luminosidad. Ya dentro, el Gran Astro se volvió tímido. Se acercó lento a Marina, que dormía plácida en la cama. La joven mujer respiraba con tranquilidad, en una paz tan difícil como hermosa de encontrar. Y la luz la amó. La quiso por lo que era. Comenzó besándole los pies, que sobresalían del gran colchón de plumas. Subió por sus tobillos, dando cálidas caricias allá donde podía encontrar piel blanca. Pero sobre todo, acunó en su luminosidad la pancita de la joven mujer, y al bebé que dormía dentro de ella. 

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el Sol no dejaba de estar junto a ella. Seguía alumbrando su vida a pesar de las nubes que a menudo trataban de apartar al uno del otro. Solo había que ver lo que hacía un amor como aquel: iluminaba todo el cielo, todo su corazón, toda su alma. 

Marina parpadeó cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos. Emitió un murmullo incomprensible que después se transformó en un bostezo. Y mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire limpio, sintió una patada en su vientre que hizo que riera. Con los ojos ya libres de sueños, miró al otro lado de la cama pero la encontró vacía. La muchacha hizo un mohín con los labios, enfurruñada porque su marido no estaba junto a ella. Entonces volvió a notar como el bebé se movía impaciente como diciendo “ ¡Eh! ¡Mamá! ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!” de modo que Marina se incorporó. 

\- “Vale, vale, pequeño, ya me levanto.” - dijo con una media sonrisa, a pesar de que su tono era de falsa exasperación.

Se colocó unas sandalias que reposaban a los pies de su lado del colchón y se cubrió con una túnica blanca y suave. Acarició su tripa con cariño mientras se encaminaba a salir de la habitación. 

\- “Vamos a encontrar al idiota de tu padre.” - Comentó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban llenos de gente. Había mercaderes gordos y bonachones que no dejaban de parlotear animados bajo sus gruesos bigotes. Las sirvientas cargaban con sábanas, cántaros de agua y despensas para las cámaras de los huéspedes. Algunos músicos transportaban sus instrumentos hacia los grandes salones, dispuestos a ambientar con sus dulces melodías el desayuno de los invitados. También corrían por las galerías niños traviesos con sus risas y sus bromas, y tras ellos llegaban sus madres hablando entre ellas y de vez en cuando llamando la atención de algún pequeño para que dejara de molestar a los mayores y fueran a jugar afuera. Marina pensó que dentro de poco tiempo le tocaría a ella ser así. Y su corazón se llenó de cariño pensando en la imagen. 

Se veía a sí misma dentro de cinco años paseando junto a Sahara y Yamuraiha. Quizás a su lado estaría también Yunan con una niña en brazos con los ojos de Owain y con su mismo cabello cobrizo, y a la que el magi no tendría miedo. Frente a ellos correría un niño, que sería el bebé que ahora estaban esperando. Junto al infante irían Sissi, Marga y Lamia, ya hechas unas hermosas y jóvenes mujercitas que jugarían con los niños, y a los que todos querrían como sus hermanas mayores. Puede que ella estuviera esperando un tercer hijo. Y puede ser que Owain llegara en ese preciso momento de un viaje, y descubriera con gozo y contento que su pequeña familia cada vez se hacía más grande. Al igual que su felicidad. 

Marina sonreía. Sonreía para ella misma, y para todos los que se encontraba en su camino. Cada persona la saludaba con familiaridad y cariño. Algunos la paraban para preguntarle sobre su estado y sobre el bebé, y aprovechaban para felicitarla y desearle lo mejor. Mientras tanto, la joven futura madre hablaba con su hijo. Le comentaba lo que veía, para que fuera imaginándose como era el mundo exterior. Le describía a la gente, las diferencias entre las doncellas y los mercaderes, el color de los muros, de la piedra del suelo. Le detallaba los cuadros de las paredes, el olor de las cocinas y el continuo ajetreo de la Gran casa, siempre llena de vida y de seres que amaban. El bebé le respondía con movimientos de excitación. Le sentía alegrarse, como si no pudiera esperar mucho más a nacer para ver lo que era realmente el mundo. 

\- “Seguro que tu padre está en la biblioteca. Espero que no salgas a él y te dé por levantarte de madrugada para ir a escribir algo. Siento que mis dolores de cabeza crecerían con dos poetas en la familia...” - Comentó sonriente, acariciándose la tripita. En el fondo, deseaba que su hijo naciera tan soñador y tan alegre como Owain. Y así ambos serían los faros de su vida, que la alumbraran hasta en las más tormentosas tempestades.

Abrió el portón con suavidad, y lo cerró tras de sí con cuidado de que las incesantes charlas y las risas no penetraran en el tranquilo lugar. No había nadie. Si las galerías siempre estaban llenas de gente, la gran sala llena de conocimiento nunca tenía visitantes salvo las de sus conocidos lectores habituales. Marina caminó despacio, tratando de que sus pasos no generaran eco, y de no tropezar con alguno de los innumerables libros y pergaminos que poblaban el suelo. Se conocía el recorrido de memoria, de tantas veces que había ido a buscar a Owain a su lugar sagrado donde la mayoría de su obra era compuesta. Le encontró durmiendo sobre su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo como si fuera una almohada. Pensaba regañarle por desaparecer así como así otra vez, pero entonces vio su rostro relajado y apacible. 

Observó todos los poemas, todas las historias que se acumulaban sobre su escritorio, y aunque no se paraba a leer su contenido, distinguía su nombre en muchas de ellas. Entonces vio su propio retrato en una pequeña hoja de papel, que estaba apoyada contra un montón de libros sobre la mesa, de modo que el dibujo quedaba mirando al escritor. Era un boceto muy simple, pero lleno de detalles reconocibles. Tenía una dedicatoria: _“Para que nunca olvides la palabra Amor”, Sissi._  
  
Podría sentir como su corazón quería salir de su pecho con tanta ternura. Se tuvo que enjugar una lágrima que había escapado de sus orbes. Y cuando lo hubo hecho, recogió el tintero y la pluma para que no mancharan nada y acarició el pelo de Owain. 

\- “Shhh... Papá, despierta, que ya es de día.” - Le susurró con voz suave.

El muchacho abrió los ojos somnoliento. Le costó unos momentos ubicarse, pero tras unos segundos recordó la noche pasada y todo cobró sentido en su cabeza. Se levantó de la silla para quedar frente a su esposa. Tenía el pelo revuelto y sin sentido, pero seguía igual de guapo que siempre. Tenía esa clase de atractivo natural que tanto le atraía de él. Seguro que su hijo nacía igual, o eso deseaba. 

\- “Ah... Marina... Yo... Ah, lo siento, me quedé dormido.” - Comentó a disculparse, algo alarmado porque no era la primera vez que podía ser regañado por eso.

El bebé escuchó la voz de su padre y de repente saltó de pura alegría. Ambos sintieron eso, y llevaron sus manos hacia el vientre de Marina y comenzaron a reír. 

\- “Veo que no soy la que más se alegra de haberte encontrado.”

Owain depositó un beso sobre su tripa y después dijo sobre su piel: 

\- “Haz mucho caso a tu madre, pequeño. Ella siempre tiene razón.”

\- “¡No te des al niño consejos que no sigues!” - Le espetó, sorprendida y divertida.

\- “Solo le prevengo de lo que encontrará aquí afuera.” - Sonrió- "No sabe que suerte tiene de tener como madre a la mujer más maravillosa, valiente y preciosa del mundo entero. "

Marina notó como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo. Levantó la vista hacia su esposo y ambos se besaron despacio y con suavidad. Había una intimidad especial en sus caricias, como alguien mimando una parte de sí mismo. Simplemente había personas destinadas a estar juntas. 

\- “Te quiero” - susurró ella.

\- “Y yo a ti” - le contestó él. 

Y tras esa confesión de amor, Marina sintió algo en su cuerpo que se rompía. Instintivamente se tomó de la tripa con sorpresa, arqueándose hacia delante. Y tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, en los que Owain la sostenía preocupado, le miró y con una sonrisa le dijo: 

\- “El bebé está en camino”.


End file.
